The Truth In Love And Hope
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: When Sharpay goes to boarding school she meets new friends and even falls in love. But will her biggest secret get in the way? May it even take her life? or will she have the streath to fight as she slowly slips away? Troypay, with minor ryella and chaylo
1. trailer

_**When Sharpay goes to boarding school She begins to discover herself...**_

_Shows Gabriella laughing and talking_

"Wow...this place is beautiful."

_**New friends...**_

"Hi, I'm Sharpay evans."

"I'm Troy Bolton."

"Chad Danforth. Nice to meet you."

_**New love...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Troy eating lunch and talking_

"Would you like to uh...maybe go out some time?"

"I'd love to."

_**New fears..**_

_Shows Sharpay sitting on the floor covering her mouth_

"Gabriella I need help."

"Oh my god Sharpay. You're really bleeding."

_**And even more secrets..**_

_Shows Sharpay covering her legs with a blanket quickly_

"You can't let Troy come in here. I can barely walk."

"I know. Don't you think it's time you told him? I mean, he is your boyfriend."

"Gabby, there's a reason only two people know about this. I don't want Troy to know yet."

_**What happens when her secrets revealed?**_

_Shows sharpay lying on the floor with Troy beside her_

"Troy...I have a disease. That's why I can't walk sometimes."

"Are you going to...I mean you aren't...are you?"

"I might die."

_**Will he still be there for her?**_

_Shows Sharpay crying really hard as she stands across from Troy_

"God Troy, everything I said to you was me putting trust in your hands. Now this."

"I love you Sharpay, but what do you want me to say?"

"That you don't see me any different than you did before I told you."

"You never told me. I had to find out on my own."

_**Will there still be hope for a happy ever after?**_

_Shows Troy crying as Chad sits next to him_

"It'll be okay Troy. Just tell me ehat's wrong."

"Sharpay...she's...she's really sick. And I...God, I just left her!"

_**Or will it shatter**_

_Shows Ryan holding Sharpay's hand tightly as he sobs_

"Sharpay, please don't leave me. Just stay with me...please."

_**And will things ever be the same?**_

_Shows Gabriella crying into Ryan's shoulder_

"Sharpay's my best friend. I can't lose her."

_**Found out in...**_

_Shows Troy sitting beside Sharpay in a hospital room_

"You have to promise me that you will never leave me. You have to promise to stay here with me."

_**The Truth In Love And Hope**_

_Shows Sharpay's hand slipping out of Troy's_

"I love you."

"No, please no!"

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**_

_Shows Sharpay smiling as she watches the sunset_

"Life isn't lived unless you live it."

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**

_Shows Troy looking intently at Sharpay_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**_

Shows Gabriella looking scared as she looks at Sharpay

"Sharpay your legs cut and bleeding. Did you do it?"

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danfoth...**

_Shows Chad comforting Troy_

"I'm here for you bro. If you need to talk about this, I'm here."

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans...**

_Shows Ryan looking sadly at Sharpay..._

"Sometimes you have to learn to trust people. And you my sister, could use a big lesson in that."

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKesie**

_Shows Taylor talking to Chad_

"I heard something bad about Sharpay. Is she okay?"

_**The Truth In Love And Hope**_

"You amaze me Sharpay Evans."

_Flash_

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

_Flash_

"I'm never letting go."

_Flash_

"Please don't take her."

_Flash_

"I need to be any where but here right now."

_Flash_

"You can't face her, can you?"

_Flash_

"If I loose her, I loose everything."

--

_Wow, this was a very long trailer, but I love making trailers,lol. It might take me a while to start writing this because I need to at least end one of my stories before I start it, and I plan on ending one of my stories soon, so it shouldn't be too long of a wait. Just so you know, there will be a lot of drama in this and it's pretty much to do with SHarpay's disease, but there is a lot of friendship stuff because it's inprotant to the story. Ryan and Taylor probibly won't be in the story as much, but will be in it. Anyway, please review the trailer and tell me what you think. _

_-Peace!_


	2. New Beginning

Chapter one- 'New Beginning'

--

"Ah, finally." Gabriella exaggerated as she dropped her bags onto the floor. "That plane ride felt like forever." She said, plopping onto the bed.

"Tell me about it." Sharpay agreed as she sat in the beanbag chair. The room had already been decorated for them. Since Sharpay had plenty of money she was able to pay someone to decorate it for her and Gabriella before they moved in.

"I just want to crash for about twelve hours." Gabriella yawned.

"That sounds nice." Sharpay agreed, getting comfortable and closing her eyes. A few minutes later her eyes shot open when she realized something. "Oh My God." Sharpay practically yelled.

"What?" Gabriella asked crankily. She didn't like when people woke her up while she was trying to sleep.

"We're here." Sharpay said with excitement. "Come on Gabs, let's go explore the campus." She offered, going to the window.

"I'm sure it's just like the last three boarding schools we've been to Shar. It's nothing new." By now Gabriella had practically already fallen asleep.

Sharpay drew the curtain open to reveal the ocean view they had. "Wow...this place is beautiful." She said as she looked in amazement out the window. "Gab-" Sharpay started as she turned around to find Gabriella asleep on the already made bed.

Sharpay smiled at her best friend and placed a blanket over her before leaving to check out the campus.

--

Sharpay looked around her new school, taking it all in. _Gabriella was wrong about this place. It's definitely not like all out other boarding schools._ Sharpay thought to herself as she watched all the kids hanging out and talking, laughing, and looking like they really enjoyed going to school here. Sharpay and Gabriella had been to three boarding schools in the last two years because of 'reasons', but Sharpay like it here. Although she had only seen half of the campus, she was hooked.

As Sharpay was looking around she accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, I'm really sorry."

"No, it's no problem." Said a guy. Sharpay and him looked up at the same time as Brown eyes met blue.

"Sorry about that. I'm Sharpay." She introduced herself.

"Troy, and it's okay." Troy smiled at the gorgeous blonde. He was mesmerized by her. Troy Bolton had been with quite a few girls, but he had never actually been mesmerized by one.

They stood there for a little while just looking at each other until a guy with a large afro ran by fastly with a girl trailing behind him, yelling stuff about shaving off his hair. Troy chuckled as he watched the two run off. He looked over at Sharpay who was looking confused and a little shaken up.

"That's Chad and Taylor." Troy said. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't know them.

"Oh...are they always like that?" She asked, resuming eye contact with him.

"Pretty much. Actually they're the golden couple of the school. They've been together for over a year."

"Really?" Sharpay asked surprised. The way they were yelling at each other and threatening one another it didn't look like they were even a couple.

"Yeah...they really love each other. They just don't like to show it." Troy joked, making Sharpay giggle. There was something about her giggle that just made Troy smile. "I take it you're new here?"

"Yeah, I just got here about thirty minutes ago actually."

"Well welcome to East High Academy." _**(A/N- I know it's a lame name, but I couldn't think of anything else.)**_

"Thanks." Sharpay blushed slightly.

Troy studied her for a minute. "You know, you look kind of familiar."

Sharpay shrugged. "My twin brother goes here." She said, hoping that would explain it.

Suddenly something clicked in Troy's head. "Oh My God, you're Ryan's sister?" Troy asked, chuckling a bit.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, actually he's a really good friend of mine." Troy smiled even more. "I guess we're gonna be hanging out together quite a bit now." Troy said aloud, although it was partially meant it to only be in his head.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sharpay smiled. She didn't exactly hate the idea of hanging out with Troy everyday.

"Hey Troy." Chad called as he ran up to the two, panting.

"Hey I saw yours and Taylor's little show. Did you lose her yet?" Troy asked, chuckling at his friend.

"Yeah, at the pop machine. That girl has a serious weakness for root beer." Chad chuckled as he stood up straight again.

Troy chuckled then looked over at Sharpay. "Hey, this is Sharpay. Ryan's sister." Troy introduced the two.

"Hey, I'm Chad." He smiled at the blonde. He studied her for a moment like Troy had done earlier. "You know you're a whole lot cuter than your brother."

Sharpay giggled. "Thanks."

"Chad!" Called an angry Taylor as she ran up to her boyfriend in a huff.

"Save me." Chad whimpered as he hid behind Troy.

"Oh yeah, get me killed." Troy threw his arms in the air dramatically.

"Better you than me man."

"Chad Danforth, come out from behind Troy now!" Taylor demanded.

"Uh..hi Tay." Chad said nervously.

"Come here now." Taylor commanded.

"Tay, have you met Sharpay? She's Ryan's sister." Chad motioned toward Sharpay as he tried to get the attention off of himself.

For the first time, Taylor noticed Sharpay. She smiled and turned toward her. "Hi, I'm Taylor."

"Nice to meet you." Sharpay replied, shaking her hand.

"Sorry about all that. I just have a stupid boyfriend." She glared at Chad.

Chad gulped. "I love you." He said nervously.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Well um...I'm just gonna show Sharpay around for a bit. You two...just don't kill each other." Troy said, grabbing onto Sharpay's shoulders and leading her toward the place where they ate lunch.

"Wow...they're...quite the couple." Sharpay laughed as her and Troy sat down at a table.

"Yeah, but they are entertaining." Troy added, chuckling.

"But they seem nice." Sharpay said honestly as she looked out into the ocean view.

"Yeah." Troy agreed as he followed Sharpay's eyes onto the ocean. "You like it here so far?"

Sharpay snapped out of her daze and looked at Troy. "Yeah...it's really nice here."

_And it just got better. _Troy thought to himself as he looked at the dazzling beauty before him.

--

Sharpay and Gabriella stood outside Ryan's door as they waited for him to open. Neither of them had seen him for a few months and they both missed him. Sharpay missed him because it was her brother, and Gabriella missed him because it was her boyfriend. Both girls smiled widely when Ryan opened the door.

"Oh my god." Ryan cheered happily upon the two girls standing in front of him. He swept them both up in a group hug. He kissed Sharpay's forehead, and gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Eww." Sharpay complained as they two began to make out.

They separated. "I've missed you so much Ry." Gabriella said, jumping into his arms.

"I've missed you too." He said, giving her another kiss.

"Guys, I'm still here you know."

Ryan sat Gabriella down and looked at his sister. "Sorry sis. I heard you already met Troy, Chad, and Taylor." He said as they walked into his single room.

"Yeah when I went to walk around earlier." Sharpay casually shrugged as she sat on Ryan's couch in front of his plasma screen television. Sharpay and Gabriella also had one in their room since they could afford it.

"That's good because we hang out a lot and they're usually here." Ryan said, sitting down with Gabriella in his lap.

"It's because you have the plasma isn't it?" Sharpay smirked to her slightly older brother.

"Maybe." Ryan smirked back. They sat in silence for a few moments before Ryan broke it. "So...what did you think of Troy?"

Sharpay shrugged, curious to know why Ryan asked. "He was nice, why?"

"Nothing it's just..." Ryan began. Sharpay gave him a confused face and Ryan decided to drop it. "Nothing, never mind."

"Okay then." Sharpay giggled slightly at her brother's behavior.

"So, how have you been feeling?" He asked with concern.

Sharpay shrugged it off. "I'm fine."

Gabriella decided to step in. "Except that she still has the black spot on her leg."

Sharpay gave a glare to her best friend. "Gabriella."

"Sorry, but he should know." She shrugged.

"Wait, I thought that was removed a long time ago?" Ryan asked, looking intently at his sister.

She nervously shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a little dark. No big deal."

"Sharpay you know it's a big deal." Ryan said in a some what harsh tone. He just wanted to keep his little sister safe.

"Don't worry. I have a doctor's appointment next week. I'll have him check it out." Sharpay tried to play it off.

"Great, then you won't mind me going with you to make sure he does?" Gabriella smirked. She was always the one to rat Sharpay out, but she was also the one who was making sure that Sharpay was okay and didn't let anything bad happen. Sharpay was her best friend and she just didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Fine Gabby." Sharpay sighed as she plopped back on the couch. "You win."

--

_I know it's pretty boring right now but it'll get more dramatic trust me. As for Troy, he's kind of a player in this story but he's still a good guy. Chad and Ryan are the ones who try to keep him from getting to cocky. And also, in this Gabriella is gonna be more outgoing. She's probably gonna end up being like Vanessa. And if you're wondering about the school, it's kind of like PCA on Zoey 101 cuz I couldn't think of anything else and I love that campus and think it would be awesome to actually get to go to school there. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Infact, for the first time, I'm begging you for reviews! _

_-Peace!_


	3. Pizza and Tickle Fights

Chapter two- 'Pizza and tickle fights'

--

"Hey babe." Chad greeted his girlfriend as he stood at her door.

"Hi." She replied happily as she kissed him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat. Ryan's with Gabriella, and Troy's with Sharpay."

Sharpay and Gabriella had been here for only a couple weeks, but they already became good friends with everybody. Since Gabriella was like a super genius, she studied a lot. When she wasn't doing that, she was usually with Ryan, so she didn't hang out with the gang as much. Sharpay ,however, had become good friends with everyone in a matter of days. Troy often asked her to hang out though, and Sharpay had probably become the closest to him. Everyone was just surprised that he hadn't asked her out yet, since he usually asked a girl out after minutes of knowing her. He didn't like to waste time.

Taylor put her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow. "So I was your last option?"

"Of course not." Chad said sweetly as he leaned forward to kiss her. She soon melted into the kiss.

"Fine, I guess I'll go." She rolled her eyes and Chad smiled.

"Great, let's go to the Pizza Shack." Chad suggested.

"Just let me tell Kelsi where I'm going." _**(A/N- Taylor rooms with Kelsi, Chad with Troy, Sharpay with Gabriella, Jason with Zeke, and Ryan lives alone.)**_

"Okay." Chad waited until his girlfriend returned with her jacket in hand.

"You do know it's like eighty degrees outside, right?" Chad asked, looking at her strangely.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I know. I was going to drop this by Sharpay's because she asked to borrow it."

"Oh, well you ready then?"

"Sure." She said simply as they headed toward Sharpay's dorm. When they got to her room they heard Sharpay's mad laughing and Troy's voice. They exchanged curious glances. Chad began to reach for the door handle, but Taylor slapped his hand away.

"First of all, ow. Second, I want to know what the heck they're doing in there." Chad whispered as they listened through the door.

Taylor thought about it for a moment. "Fine, but be quite."

Chad nodded in reply and slowly opened the door as quietly as possible. They were quite surprised by what they saw. Troy was on top of Sharpay tickling her as she giggled like crazy.

"I knew they had gotten close, but I didn't know they got that close." Chad whispered to Taylor.

Taylor nodded in shock. She knew Troy was not a relationship type of guy. He dated girls, then he dumped them when he got bored. That was how he was. Infact, Taylor use to be the only girl he was actually friends with until Sharpay got here. She knew that if he was getting to know her before dating her, then he cared about her.

Taylor slowly closed the door again, deciding that they should have some privacy. "Wow." Taylor breathed out.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that big of a deal. They were just playing around." Chad pointed out, slipping his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

"But don't you see it. Troy has never been friends with a girl that he's liked before. Which means that-"

"That he actually has real feelings for her." Chad finished.

"Exactly. I mean, we all know he likes her. He spends all his extra time with her. You said yourself that he's been at Sharpay's more this week than he's been in your guys dorm, and he's not even dating her."

Chad scratched his head for a moment, pondering. "Maybe he does actually like her. I mean she's definitely not like the other girls he's ever dated before." Chad pointed out. Troy had a history of going for girl without much brains. Sharpay, on the other hand, was smart and talented.

"Yeah...this one has an IQ over a hundred." Taylor smirked.

"Well now we know how you feel about Troy's girlfriends." Chad chuckled as Taylor and him entered the Pizza Shack.

"I think Shar would be good for Troy. I mean, she seems like a pretty strong girl who stands up for herself. Maybe she can get Troy to get his head together."

"Well Ryan told me that Sharpay never really let anybody get to close before. She's kind of closed off I guess." Chad shrugged as he looked through the menu on the table.

"She doesn't seemed closed off to me." Taylor objected.

Chad shrugged again. "Maybe it's just with guys. I'll ask Ryan about it. Anyway, what do you want to eat?" He asked, looking at her.

"Medium cheese, please."

"You got it." Chad gave Taylor a quick kiss as he got up to order.

--

"So how do you like your classes so far?" Troy asked as he sat on Sharpay's couch.

"They're pretty good. It's too bad I don't have any classes with Gabby, Ryan, or you. At least I have some with Chad and Taylor." She said as she tossed him a can of pop.

"I know. I wish I had some classes with you too. Sure make them more interesting." Troy said, causing Sharpay to giggle slightly.

"Ow, my sides still hurt from your little attack earlier." She raised an eyebrow at him as he chuckled.

"You were asking for it."

"All I said was that they're were hotter guys than you on campus." She said, acting innocent.

Troy rolled his eyes and smiled. "There is no one hotter than me on campus. Trust me, I've asked around."

Sharpay laughed at him. "You are truly full of yourself."

Troy smirked as he leaned back on the couch and propped his feet onto the coffee table. "That's what they tell me."

Sharpay shook her head at the blue eyed boy . "I should really rethink this whole friendship thing."

Troy smirked. "Is that you asking for another tickle fight?"

"Maybe." She challenged back. Before either of them could make a move Gabriella and Ryan walked into the room. Both of them had somewhat sorrowful expressions on their faces. Sharpay looked at them with concern.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked.

"Sharpay, we need to talk." Ryan said softly as he looked down to the envelope in his hand. Sharpay followed his eyes to the yellow envelope and knew what it was. She took a deep breath in and turned back to Troy.

"Hey, can we hang later?" Sharpay asked, looking at the concerned boy across from her.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you guys later." He waved to them before leaving the room, giving confused and worried looks to Sharpay.

"So, what's the news?" Sharpay asked, clapping her hands together to try and prove that she was okay.

"You got the test results back." Gabriella said, looking from the floor for the first time.

"It isn't too good Shar." Ryan warned before she took the envelope from his hands.

"I've been through this enough times to be able to handle it Ry." She reassured him as she opened the letter. She took a moment to read over it before she looked up at her best friend and brother. "Okay, so I have to be careful for a couple of months. It's really no big deal. I mean, I go through the same situation at least four or so times a year. I'm use to it by now." Sharpay shrugged as she flung the letters onto the couch without a second thought.

"Has it started yet?" Gabriella asked, looking her in the eye.

"I don't think so. It takes a while."

"But last time it only took two days for you to notice it." Gabriella pointed out.

"Well last time was different." She said with slight frustration in her voice.

"She's right." Ryan spoke again. "Last time was different. Last time she lost the ability to walk for almost a week."

Sharpay fought to roll her yes, but it failed. "I'm sure that won't happen, okay. Besides, if it was going to be bad then I would have noticed it before the doctor detected it." Sharpay tried to play it off.

"Sharpay..." Ryan began in a warning tone.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Sharpay cut him off. She grabbed her room key and left before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"You think she's in denial?" Gabriella asked, looking up to her boyfriend.

"She's been through this too many times to be in denial."

"I just wish there was something we could do." Gabriella looked to the floor sadly.

Ryan nodded his head before lifting Gabriella's chin. "She's going to be okay. She's the strongest person we know remember." Ryan gave her a warm smile.

"I just wish she'd let people in."

"Me too." Ryan agreed, pulling her into a hug.

--

"Sharpay?" Asked Troy as he spotted the blonde walking around campus.

Sharpay turned around and smiled. "Hey Troy."

"What's up?" He asked, walking along with her.

"Nothing. I was just bored so I decided to go for a walk." Sharpay lied. She couldn't tell him the real reason she was out there. She had enough of everyone trying to talk to her about her problems. She just wanted to be left alone and have some fun for once.

"Cool, me too." There was a moment of silence before Troy broke it. "What was up with Gabriella and Ryan earlier. They didn't look too happy about whatever it was."

"It was nothing really." Sharpay shrugged as she tried to play it off. She had always been a good actress and she was glad about that. It really came in handy a lot of the time.

"Well, are they okay?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, they're fine." Sharpay waved her hand in the air to say that it was no big deal.

"Well, are you okay? You seem a little...out of it." He stopped walked so she turned to look at him. He studied her face, which was flushed out of her usual rosy color.

"It's just been a long day. I'll be back to my old self by tomorrow." She reassured him. _If I can still walk tomorrow._ Sharpay thought to herself as they began to walk again.

"You sure you're okay?" He studied her. He found himself doing that quite a bit.

She turned back to look at him. "Yeah, completely." Sharpay took a deep breath of the night air. "You know what, I think I'm gonna go for a run. You want to come with?" She offered.

"I don't know, it's getting dark." He pointed out.

"So?" She questioned. "Wou said it had to be daylight to go for a jog?"

Troy chuckled. "Your definitely are not like any other girl I've met."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing?"

Troy smiled and nodded. "Let's go for a run."

Sharpay jumped up in joy as Troy watched her in amusement. "Great, I'll race you to the front office." She challenged him.

"Okay, ready...set..." Troy began before he was cut off.

"Go." Sharpay finished as she began to run ahead of Troy.

"No fair, you're a cheater." Troy called after her as he began to sprint to catch up to her.

--

_Okay, I got Troypay, Chaylor, and Ryella moments in there. I'm proud of myself for that,lol. You're probably confused about what they're talking about with Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabby, but you'll find out later in the story. Anyway, hope you liked it, and please review and let me know what you think._

_-Peace!_


	4. Truths revealed

Chapter three- 'Truths revealed'

--

"Shar...are you sure you're feeling okay?" Gabriella asked as her and Sharpay sat down to eat lunch. They were the first ones there because Gabriella wanted to talk to Sharpay and they hadn't had much time to catch up lately since they were both pretty busy.

"I'm fine Gabby. Nothing bad has happened yet and it's been two days since the results came back. Which mean that it's no big deal this time. So would you please relax."

"I'm just worried about you Shar." Gabriella said honestly. Gabriella had always been there for Sharpay when she was going through one of her rough patches. To Sharpay's displease though, she was a person who would get worried easily. Sharpay really appreciated that Gabby was always there when she needed her, but she just needed a chance to breathe.

"I know Gabs, but you can't be all worried about me. Remember, you're here with your boyfriend who you love very much. You should be enjoying yourself. Not spending it being all worried about me."

Gabriella smiled at her friend. "Fine, but if you need to talk to me I'm always here."

"I know Gabs. I share a room with you." She laughed, patting Gabriella's hand.

"I'm just saying."

"I know. I've always know that you're there for me. You have been since the day I find out about all this."

Gabriella studied Sharpay's face. It always saddened a bit when she talked about it. "Well hopefully this will be over a lot faster than the last one."

Sharpay nodded in agreement. "If we're lucky it won't happen at all." She began to trail off.

"Sharpay..." Gabriella said in a warning tone.

"I know, I know. The doctor said it was going to happen, but they've been wrong before."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "When?"

Sharpay fiddled with the ring on her finger. It was her nervous habit. "Fine, they've never been wrong."

"So...are you going to tell anyone?" Gabriella asked, taking a bite of her food. She pretty much already knew that answer.

"You know I hate telling people. Besides, we've only been here about three weeks. That's way too early for a bombshell like this."

"Yeah, but you have me and Ryan here this time. Plus everyone's been really nice. I'm sure they'd-" Gabriella began before Sharpay cut her off.

"Look at me different?"

"No, I'm sure they wouldn't."

"Whatever, can we please just change the subject. I'm so tired of talking about this." She sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Okay then, what's going on between you and Troy?" Gabriella raised and eyebrow.

"Nothing, we're friends."

"You know, I ask around about him." Gabriella said casually as she took another bite of her salad.

"You did?"

"Yup, and I found out that he's had quite a few girlfriends. Though he's still a virgin."

Sharpay laughed a little. "I so knew he was."

"What?" Gabriella looked up at her.

"Nothing. Anyways, what else did you find out?"

"That he's really into you." Gabriella smiled.

Sharpay fought to smile herself. "Where did you get that?"

Gabriella started counting off her fingers. "Let's see, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, and a few random girls around school. They all said it was pretty obvious. Heck, it's obvious to me."

"Well, he never said anything to me about it."

"Of course he didn't say anything to you. You're the girl he likes." Gabriella said in a 'duh' tone.

Sharpay just starred at her lap and began to trace around the dark mark on her leg. It was just a small circle, but it was discolored. She had had skin removed there because they thought it might be a threat, but the discoloration never went away. It was the spot that Gabriella and Ryan had been talking to her about the first night they had gotten there. She looked down her leg a little ways to see pink and white spots forming on the skin.

"Crap." She silently cursed.

Gabriella looked up from her food to see what was wrong. "What?"

Sharpay kept her eyes locked on her legs. Gabriella followed her gaze and saw the same discolored spots that were forming on her bare legs. "I'm sorry Shar."

Sharpay shrugged. "Well, we knew it had to start sometime. I'm going to head back to the dorm and change into jeans before Ryan sees." Right now, she didn't want Ryan worried over her. "I'll be back in a little while, okay." She said as she stood up and gathered her stuff.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I think I need a little time alone. See you in a bit." Sharpay waved over her shoulder as she walked back to her dorm. A few minutes later the gang sat down with Gabriella with their food.

"Hey." Ryan greeted his girlfriend with a kiss.

"Hey, where's Shar?" Troy asked when he realized he hadn't seen her all day.

"She just went back to our room to change. She'll be back soon."

"Why did she need to change?" Ryan asked with concern in his voice.

"Her shorts ripped." Gabriella lied. Ryan could see right through it and knew what had happened.

"Maybe I should go get her." Ryan started to get up from the table but Gabriella pulled him back.

"No, she said she wanted to be alone." She said quietly in his ear.

"Okay." Ryan nodded in understanding, but still wished he could go talk to her. Everyone looked oddly at Ryan and Gabriella because of their odd behavior, but chose to shrug it off. They figured if it was anything important they would have told them.

"Hey guys." Sharpay greeted everyone a few minutes later. She was wearing a fresh pair of jeans now with the same sleeveless shirt. Troy found it hard to look away from the beauty before him.

"Hey Shar, what's up?" Chad asked with his mouth full of the hamburger he was eating.

"Chad, have you ever heard of manners?" Taylor complained.

"Yes." He said simply as he nodded. Sharpay smiled at the two and took a seat next to Troy.

"Gee Shar, you seem...chipper?" Ryan questioned, looking oddly at his sister.

Sharpay gave him a look to back off. "Yeah, I guess I'm just in a good mood today."

"Really because-" Ryan began, but was cut off by Sharpay kicking him under the table. Ryan glared at his sister. "Ow." He mouthed harshly at his twin.

Sharpay just smiled and shrugged. "So, I heard they were having a dance tonight."

"Yeah, all the dances here are great. They get a dj and everything." Taylor put in as she munched on her burger.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Chad agreed.

"Well me and Gabs are going together, Tay and Chad are going together, Kelsi's going with Jason, and Zeke is going with some chick named Martha. Troy, I'm guessing you have a date." Ryan listed, making sure Troy wasn't going to ask Sharpay to the dance. He knew Troy a little too well to let him take out his little sister.

"Actually, I don't." Troy said, taking a sip from his water.

"Yeah, but you're gonna get one right?"

Troy was a little taken aback by Ryan's force. "Um...I had someone in mind."

Sharpay eyed Troy and then Ryan. "You know, Shar doesn't have a date either." Gabriella pointed out, trying to cut the tension. She knew she may have just made it worse.

"You don't have a date?" Troy asked Sharpay, looking at her with surprise. He figured guy would be lining up to ask her out. He figured it was probably because most of the campus knew that he had a thing for her. Nobody messed with Troy Bolton's girl here. They knew they'd lose if they did.

"Um...no."

"Well maybe we could-" Troy began.

"Hey Troy, let's talk." Ryan cut him off. He stood up and grabbed Troy's arm for him to follow. Everyone exchanged confused glances except Chad who was too busy eating all of Taylor's fries.

--

"Okay, what the hell is up with you?" Troy said as Ryan let go of his arm.

"Please tell me you weren't about to ask my sister to the dance."

"Well, kind of." Troy said in a 'duh' tone.

"Troy I know you better than a lot of people, and I know how you are with girls. You get bored fast and you dump them. I don't want my sister getting hurt." Ryan said, slightly poking him in the chest. Sure, Troy was one of his best friends, but no one messed with his little sister.

"What if I actually cared about her?" Troy challenged as he shoved Ryan's hand away.

"We all know that you only care about you Troy."

"Than you obviously don't know much about me. I don't just care about myself because I care about you, I care about Chad, I care about Taylor, I care about Kelsi, I care about Jason, I care about Zeke, I care about Gabriella, and I care about Sharpay." Troy corrected him, now poking Ryan in the chest.

"I've never seen it." Ryan pushed Troy back to get him to stop poking him.

"Remember when you got chicken pox two years ago and gave it to Chad?"

"Yeah."

"Who was the one that who took care of you guys, and even missed classes so they could stay and make sure you two were okay?" Troy said, now slightly poking him in the other shoulder. "Or who was the one that helped Taylor catch up on homework after she was sick for a week? Who was the one that got Kelsi and Jason back together when they broke up a few months ago? Who taste tested all of Zeke's cakes for his cooking class? It sure as hell wasn't you."

Ryan was blown away. He definitely hadn't expected that, but he was right. "Listen man, I'm really sorry. I was just worried about my sister. She's been through a lot and I just don't want to see her hurt. It was nothing personal."

Troy thought over what he had just said. "Yeah, I'm sorry I blew up like that. You know that I get defensive." Troy chuckled a little, but stopped when he saw that Ryan still had a serious look.

"No, you're only defensive when it's about something important to you. And all this, was about Sharpay." .

Troy put his hands in his pocket and began to rock slightly back and forth. "Yeah, well...let's get back over there." Troy tried to avoid the subject as he walked back to the table, pretending that nothing happened.

Ryan stood there for a moment, just processing what had just happened. Troy Bolton actually had real feelings for a girl and truly cared about them, and it was Sharpay that he had the feelings for. "Oh crap." Ryan cursed to himself as he thought about the situation. "This isn't going to end well."

--

_Okey dokey, so the third chapter is done. Again, I'll explain things better in the later chapters. Not much else to say, so please just review and tell me what you think. I havnt' gotten very many review for this, so if I don't get more for this chapter then I'll probibly stop writing it, so if you like it please review!_

_-Peace!_


	5. The first tears

Chapter four- The first tears

--

"I...don't...remember...this." Sharpay choked as she clung to the sides of the bathroom toilet. She let a few tears escape as her mind became foggy and lightheaded.

Gabriella nodded sadly in agreement as she held her hair back with one hand and rubbed calming circles on her back. "It's going to be okay Shar." She whispered soothingly in her ear.

This only seemed to make it harder for the blonde and her heart finally exploded. "I-I can't-_hiccup_-do this-_hiccup_-anymore." She sobbed as she leaned herself against the wall.

Gabriella's heart broke in that instant, like it had for her best friend so many times. She cupped Sharpay's cheek in her hands and moved closer to her. "It's going to be okay Shar. You're going to make it though this. I know you can. You just can't give up hope."

Sharpay nodded, but still sobbed. "It's too-_hiccup_-hard."

Gabriella brought Sharpay into her arms as the blonde clung to her. "Shh, I know it's hard, but you're strong remember. You're so strong Shar. You can make it through this."

"But it's never done this. I've never been this sick before. It's never hurt this much."

"I promise sweetie. It's going to be okay. I'm here. I'm always here." Then, Gabriella let her own tears fall.

--

_Sharpay's breath caught in her throat as she suddenly stopped in mid-step She grabbed hold of the frame of her bed, suddenly feeling quite weak. She let her knees buckle beneath her as she let out another pathetic cry. She brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly as she sobbed. Not knowing what else to do._

_Her head was spinning. Her thoughts were scary. Her eyes were tearful, and her cries were heartbreaking. This was the first time. The first time she had ever cried for this reason. The very first time she ever acknowledge she was sick. The first time her head and her heart said the same thing. She might die. _

_Her mind absently wrapped around the word death and suddenly she couldn't see her future so clearly any longer. She may not have a future. She might die._

_Five months ago she had gotten the worst news of her life. About her life. She was sick. Deadly sick. Her life came crashing around her feet at the very moment the test results came back. The moment the doctor looked at her with more emotion she'd ever seen in them. The moment he mother sobbed onto her daughter's chest while she never shed a tear. The moment her father broke into shouts to the heavens and she never even flinched. The moment her brother dropped to his knees and cried, and begged for his sister. She never even understood why. The moment her best friend hugged her with all her might and cried on her shoulder for endless hours. She could only pat her back in comfort. She couldn't be saved and she never felt a need to fixate on that._

_It took her five months to shed her first tear. It took her five months to let it process. She might die._

--

"Ryan!" Gabriella called in a panic written voice as she ran to her boyfriend, her tears were still fresh.

He was sitting with the gang at the lunch table, talking and laughing with his friend when he heard his girlfriend's distressed voice. "Gabriella? What's wrong?"

"It's...Sharpay." She said breathlessly as she caught her breath.

Ryan looked alarmed and scared. "What's wrong with Shar?"

"She's throwing up Ry. She needs you." She whispered gently in his ear.

"Oh God..." He mumbled before running toward his sister's room. Every single thought on his sister.

"Gabby...what's wrong with Shar?" Taylor asked the girl, standing there watching her boyfriend run the fastest he ever had to his sister. She couldn't help but feel proud to have a boyfriend who cared so much for his sister, especially when it was her best friend.

Gabriella seemed to snap out of her shaky trembling world and back to the lie of reality. "She's uh...she's just really not feeling well. Um...she's got the flu or something." her words were quiet and trembling. Her voice hitched and unsure.

"Maybe I should go check on her." Troy suggested, concerned for her.

"No!" Gabriella yelled in surprise. Everyone seemed to be taken a back. "Uh...she just wanted Ryan right now."

"Okay..." He agreed, still not believing her.

"I hope she's okay." Said Chad, as he spoke what everyone was thinking.

"I hope so too. I hope so too." Gabriella repeated to herself quietly as she let her tears dry against the wind.

--

_Gabriella felt weak. Weak beyond all that could be considered weak. She saw it happening right before her eyes. Her best friend, a deep part of her heart, crumbling to the floor. Her breathing seemed to stop for a moment before it started again. Almost like she had to remind herself to do so._

_Gabriella had no idea how to handle this. How to get through suck torture to her soul. She was forever saddened by the heartbreaking sob of her dearest friend. The person she had always confessed her secrets, depended on to stay strong, keep her going and cheer her on, she might be leaving her. She might die._

_Her heart broke as she wrapped her small arms around her friend's waist, hugging her tightly. Sharpay leaned her head against her chest, taking rigid and pathetic breaths. Just trying to keep breathing, and it seemed harder to do than ever before for both of the crying girls._

_This was the first time. The first time Gabriella had seen her cry since she found out. It was the first time in twelve years she'd seen her best friend cry the way she was crying right now._

_--_

"Sharpay?" Ryan's voice was soothing, comforting, worried, gentle, soft, scared, loving. Everything in his voice was just like it should be when a brother finds his beloved little sister sitting on the floor of a bathroom crying feverishly as she clings to her legs. You can just tell she's hurting.

"Oh, Shar." Ryan gathered his sister in his arms as he gently rocked back and forth. "It'll be okay Shar. I'm here now."

"Ry..." Came Sharpay's weak and tired voice. "I think I should...go to the ...doctor.' With the last word, she went unconscious in the arms of her brother.

--

"So?" Chad smile grew with a simple word as he sat across from his friend in their dorm room. They had yet to be informed of Sharpay's health battle she was going through currently.

"So what?"

"You and Shar seem...cozy lately." Chad noticed as his eyes glinted in reasoning.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself to you? We're friends. Remember, Ryan doesn't want me dating her and she apparently has past issues with guys." Troy shrugged. When Ryan had told him about Sharpay's 'issues' he hadn't elaborated. He just said she had a hard time opening up and trusting people.

"So you're not even going to try, huh?"

"Oh, I'm going to try." Troy smirked at his friend, who smiled.

"Okay, but I'm saying this once man." Chad smile faded as he got a serious tone in his voice. "Hurt her. I hurt you."

Troy smiled as shook his head. "Trust me. You have nothing to worry about. I don't know what it is, but Sharpay's just...different. She's special, you know. I mean, I could actually have something with her."

"Wow."

"What?"

Nothing, you've just...never seemed to be this serious with any other girls." Chad spoke truthfully.

"Like I said, she's different."

--

It had been a couple days since Sharpay had been sick. Ryan had taken her to the doctors and they just said that it was a side effect of her new medication. She had only thrown up since then, but she was still pretty weak thought out the days.

She decided to let all her thoughts drift away as she sat at the edge of the beach shore. She took in the beauty of the stars glistening in the sky, the crash of the waves and the moon glistening off the night settled waters.

She heard foot steps behind her and turned around only to come face to face with the one and only Troy Bolton.

"Hey you." He greeted gently as he sat next to her.

"Hey." She smiled warmly at him as she returned her gaze back to the scenery.

Troy, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at her. She just had this radiant beauty to her that he just couldn't deny. "What are thinking?" He asked suddenly, seeing her eyes were full of wonder and thought.

She turned back to him and gave a small smile. "Just...stuff." She let herself lay back in the sand, her eyes stuck on the star lightened night.

Troy followed her example and laid next to her, also taking in the night sky. "About what?"

She sighed. One of many emotions. "I love it here, you know. I really do."

Troy smiled as he watched her. There was just something about her. "So what's the problem?"

"I'm just...afraid. Afraid that it won't last. Or...I'm just afraid." She turned her head away, embarrassed at herself.

Troy couldn't take it anymore. He needed her. He placed to fingers underneath her chin, turning her to him and placed his lips on hers. At first he seemed shocked, but soon melted into the kiss. After a moment it registered what she was doing and she pulled away.

They just looked into each others eyes for a moment. They were just searching for something. Troy knew how he felt. That kiss...wow. It sent sparks through his entire body. As corny as it sounds, he wasn't sure he hadn't just fallen in love with her.

Sharpay was confused though. This couldn't be happening, not at this time. It was just shocking and just utterly confusing. Though she knew she had loved the kiss. It felt so...right.

And it was then that Troy noticed the tear that managed to escape down Sharpay's cheek as they both stood from their position on the ground. He moved toward her and wiped away the tear with his thumb while cupping her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" His voice was soft and gentle.

Sharpay sniffled subconsciously. "I didn't know I was." She answered truthfully as she backed away a little from him. "I-I have to go."

She ran. Leaving behind a confused and some what shocked Troy Bolton, wondering what had actually just happened. They kissed. She cried. She ran. It seemed simple, but it was so confusing, to both of them.

And that was the first time Troy Bolton ever saw Sharpay Evans cry.

--

_This chapter is kind of confusing, but you should be expecting that by now in this story. Anyways, please review!_

_-Peace!_


End file.
